A Little Faith Can Make Miracles Happen
by Nefereu
Summary: Catherine is gone and Vincent is grieving. But Fate isn't done with the two lovers. When a bit of magic returns Catherine to Vincent, it also has an extra surprise in store for him as well. Can they both overcome their pasts to find their happy life?
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Faith Can Make Miracles Happen**

**Chapter 1**

Father sighed heavily as he handed Peter his tea. 'I'm glad you came Below to talk today, Peter. I am simply at my wits end. I'm so worried for Vincent, but I simply don't know how to help him."

"Is it really that bad, Jacob?"

Father sighed again. "I'm afraid so. Since Catherine's death, Vincent has slowly but surely withdrawn from the community as a whole. I fear his grief for Catherine is finally overtaking him."

'But he seemed to overcome it so well right after she …." Peter looked down at his cup, unable to finish the statement. "Look at what all he accomplished. He rescued Jacob and destroyed Gabriel."

'True." Father agreed, "But that was only a respite. Rescuing Jacob took all his time and attention. Over the past few months since then, he's been spending more and more time alone. He has stopped taking meals in the dining chamber and only joins a work crew when absolutely necessary. He's even given up his classes and Vincent has always loved teaching. But it's the last week that has me worried the most, Peter. Suddenly, he just up and disappeared. Vincent has been seen wandering the tunnels at all hours but his chamber hasn't been slept in for days. Jacob has been in Mary's care for almost a week. I would have believed he hadn't even been to see his own son if Mary hadn't awoken a few nights ago and found Vincent standing over Jacob's crib just staring at him. The moment she noticed Vincent, he left without a word."

"What does Diana think of all this?" Peter asked.

"Diana has left New York. She won't be coming back. She has gone to Virginia to join an organized crime task force." Father informed him softly.

"I see." Peter frowned. "Do you think that has anything to do with Vincent's behavior?"

"No, I don't think so. Vincent made it quite clear to Diana before she left that there could never be room for anyone in his life except Catherine. I think that was part of her reason for leaving."

The two men continued to talk until Peter departed, leaving Father alone with his thoughts. The tunnel patriarch sat down heavily as he pondered the events that had left them all forever changed. Catherine's death had hit everyone in the tunnels quite hard, not just Vincent. The community as a whole had felt the impact.

Even Jacob's rescue couldn't lift the shadow Catherine's death cast over the tunnels. Their world seemed a bit darker and colder somehow; as if in losing Catherine they had also lost a little bit of hope and warmth from the Tunnels as well. Nothing had filled the empty place that Catherine left in all their lives.

No one knew this better that Father. Many times since that terrible night, he had cursed his own arrogance in trying to deter Catherine and Vincent from being together. Though he thought he was doing what was best for Vincent at the time, Father now knew he had been horribly wrong. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd been more supportive that things might have turned out differently for everyone. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who felt that way. Father knew some in the tunnels held him at least partially responsible for the events that lead to Catherine's demise, even though they never voiced their sentiments publically. They didn't have to. Devin had done it for them.

"This is as much your fault as it was Gabriel's, old man!" Devin had shouted angrily as he confronted Father not long after Catherine's funeral. "I don't care what Vincent says! Of course he forgives you; what else can he do? But you are still equally to blame! If it hadn't been for your constant interference, Catherine would have been safe Below long before now living with Vincent _where she belonged!_

But you wouldn't _allow _it, would you? It might have threatened your precious status quo! You may not have put the needle into her, Father, but you are just as responsible for her death!" Father's chamber had echoed that day with Devin's harsh condemnation. Though Devin remained in New York after their argument, he hadn't been back to the Tunnels since. Frankly, Father couldn't blame him.

Father picked up a nearby tome and opened it to gaze sorrowfully at the lovely handwriting inside. It said simply "To Father, With love, Catherine". It was a valuable first edition Milton that Catherine insisted on presenting to him on his last birthday.

"Forgive me, dearest Catherine." He choked, overcome with emotion. "If I had another chance…. I swear to heaven I would do everything I could to restore you to Vincent. If there was only some hope… "

'There is always hope, Father."

Father looked up in surprise to see Narcissa standing in the alcove above him. Embarrassed at being caught so unawares, he quickly cleared his throat and sat up.

"Narcissa, I didn't hear you come in. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, Father. It is I who have come to do something for you."

"For me?" The tunnel patriarch asked in bewilderment. The old blind woman nodded.

"To remind you of what you have forgotten. With faith, all things are possible."

Father smiled wistfully at Narcissa.

"I wish it were that simple." He muttered quietly.

Recovering himself, he turned to offer his guest some refreshment. "Can I offer you a cup of tea, Narcissa?" When he turned back, the alcove was empty. Father frowned again in bewilderment.

But at that moment, Vincent entered. "Vincent, did you pass Narcissa in the tunnel?" Father asked.

"No, Father, I saw no one. Was she just here?" his son asked curiously.

Father shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Come in, son." There were more important matters at hand.

"The message on the pipes said you wanted to see me." Vincent said, not leaving the doorway.

"Yes, Vincent, I do. Please, come in and sit down." Father urged. He couldn't help but notice his son's reluctance as Vincent visibly hesitated. Finally, he made his way slowly down the stairs and took a seat nearby, perching just on the edge. Now closer to Vincent, Father couldn't miss the disheveled appearance of his beloved son or the dark smudges of fatigue under his eyes. It only made Father worry more.

'I'm glad you came, Vincent." Father began hesitantly. "I've been worried for you. We all have."

'There's nothing anyone can do for me, Father." Vincent replied softly, his head held down as he stared at the floor. His dejected demeanor told Father something was definitely wrong.

"Mary tells me you've left Jacob with her for several days."

"He's better off with her right now. She can take care of him."

Realizing he was not getting any answers, Father tried a different approach. "Vincent, Catherine's death has been a blow to all of us. We have all suffered. I know it's been difficult for you…"

Vincent instantly shot to his feet and rounded on Father, anger glittering in his eyes.

"DIFFICULT!" He snarled. "Is that what you think it's been? Catherine wasn't just the woman I loved and the mother of my child, Father! She was the other half of my _**SOUL**_! You cannot possibly understand how I've suffered! I…"

The shock on Father's face finally penetrated Vincent's anger and he instantly stopped speaking. His hand shook badly as he raised it to his face and rubbed across his eyes wearily.

"Forgive me, Father. I'm not myself." Vincent whispered brokenly as he hung his head and began to weep.

Father came to his feet and went to embrace his son. "Vincent, you are not alone. I'm here for you, son. Whatever it is, we can face this together. Let me help you. Tell me what troubles you so."

Vincent sighed heavily and allowed Father to lead him back to a chair. Haltingly, he began to speak. "Ever since Jacob's return, Father, I've been plagued by… dreams."

Father frowned. "What sort of dreams?"

"I dream of …Catherine."

"That's only natural." Father tried to console his distraught son. "You miss her terribly. It stands to reason that your memories might return in your dreams.

"No, Father. It isn't like that." Vincent protested vehemently. "My dreams are different. In them, Catherine is different. When I dream of her, she's always Below almost as if… she were living here."

'Well, perhaps it's your subconscious dreaming of what you wish could have been." Father offered gently.

But Vincent shook his head firmly. "No, it's more than that. At times, it almost seemed as if I could feel her. At first, it only happened occasionally. But this last week, I see her every time I close my eyes, Father and it's always the same dream. She's in the infirmary chamber and she's weeping. My sense of her is so strong I feel as if I can almost reach out and touch her. There's something else as well; something I sense. I can feel it right at the edge of my senses, but I can't quite grasp it." Vincent drew in a ragged breath. "But then I awaken; she's gone again and I'm alone."

Father paused, trying to make sense of what his son had just told him. "I'm sorry, Vincent. I wish I could offer you some sort of explanation for what these dreams mean. But, I'm afraid even I am at a loss this time, son."

Vincent tried hard to smile to reassure Father. "It's all right. I feel better just having shared this with you."

"I'm glad you have. Why don't you stay and have a cup of tea. It's been ages since we did. Perhaps I could even interest you in a game of chess." Father said lightly, hoping to distract his son from the troubles plaguing him.

'I'd like that, Father." He replied. Smiling, the tunnel patriarch started setting up the board.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_In the Tunnels of another reality…_

Catherine sat in the infirmary chamber, hoping against hope for some good news at last. But the grim visage of her godfather Peter Alcott told her there would be none.

I'm sorry, honey." Peter whispered remorsefully. "I've done all I know to do. Maybe if Jacob had been here…" Peter broke off softly, his voice full of regret.

Catherine choked back a sob. "How much time?"

"Not long." He replied, as he squeezed her shoulder, trying to give some small measure of comfort. "Maybe a few hours; I'll give you some time alone to say goodbye. Call me if…" Unable to continue, he broke off and quietly departed, leaving Catherine to her grief.

Catherine gazed sorrowfully down at the tiny little form in front of her. Dwarfed by the huge oxygen tent, she looked almost like a little doll. Carefully, Catherine reached inside the tent and tenderly caressed the furred little cheek so like her father's. Her heart contracted as the sweet little cleft upper lip moved gently in response. Her little girl was simply too weak for anything else.

As she watched her daughter fight for yet another gasping breath, Catherine at last broke down, sobbing in earnest. Like that famous first line of A Tale of Two Cities, the past year had been the best and worst of times. The final night of Vincent's life had been a perfect example. Catherine had come running to the tunnels in answer to Father's frantic summons. There in that faraway cavern, she had confronted Vincent's terrible anger. It was also there that they had truly become one.

At first, it seemed the crisis had passed. Vincent became quiet and with the help of Father and several others, Catherine managed to get him back to his chamber safely. But as she sat vigil at his bedside, something went horribly wrong. Vincent suddenly began to struggle to breathe; gasping for air much like his daughter was now. Frantically, Catherine had screamed for Father.

The learned physician had fought valiantly in this very infirmary for his son's life, even risking open heart massage in a desperate attempt to save Vincent. But it was to no avail; her beloved died that very night and the light had gone out of Catherine's world.

Without Vincent, Catherine simply no longer had the heart or will to live Above anymore. Within days, she quit her job, packed a few items, and moved Below for good without a backward glance. Even the objections of her friends hadn't deterred her.

Ironically, it was Vincent's death that finally made it possible for Catherine to fully share in his world. No one objected when Catherine moved into Vincent's chamber shortly after the funeral.

Catherine spent her days after the funeral grieving deeply for Vincent, remembering and regretting. Her grief was all the harder to bear after she found Vincent's journals and finally realized he had loved her as deeply as she loved him. It made his death all the more tragic. In the coming weeks, many came to give what comfort they could, but it gave her little solace. Catherine spent most of her time alone, unable to shake the deep sadness that overtook her.

Unfortunately, cruel Fate was not done with the little community. Barely two weeks after Vincent's death, Father was found on the floor of his chamber unconscious. The death of his beloved son had been simply been too much for the tunnel patriarch. He had suffered a massive stroke. Catherine would never forget the last time they spoke. Though weak and paralyzed, Father insisted on talking with her.

"Please, Father. Save your strength." She begged.

"No, must speak. Not much time." Father slurred weakly. Father looked quite frail and much older than she'd ever seen him. His right side drooped unnaturally as he struggled to speak. "Forgive…never should have kept you apart. I…"

"Shhhh." Catherine hushed gently as her heart swelled with love for this man who had become like a second father to her. 'It doesn't matter. There's nothing to forgive. We both loved him. That's what is important. Rest now." Satisfied, the tunnel patriarch relaxed as Catherine fought hard to keep her tears at bay. That night, Father slipped quietly away in his sleep to join his son.

The little community reeled under the loss of two of its most vital citizens. Many found themselves lost and confused as the void in their community quickly became apparent. The coming weeks were chaotic as some of the newer members abandoned the community and long time helpers suddenly drifted away, having lost faith in the ideal world that once existed Below. Amazingly, it was Devin, Father's other son who returned to the tunnels and stepped up to take over his father's position and salvage his dream. Though others were more experienced, none had his commanding presence or fortitude so like Father. In the end, their community soldiered on as it always had, smaller but stronger for all they had endured.

The one bright spot during this tumultuous time had been the news of Catherine's pregnancy. Her pregnancy had been long and quite difficult. The stress of losing Vincent and Father took its toll on Catherine mentally and physically. But in time, she gave birth to a beautiful albeit tiny little girl who looked exactly like her father. Catherine promptly named her Faith. Unfortunately, the little girl was not a healthy infant. Poor Faith suffered numerous health problems and forever seemed to be fighting some illness. Her adopted grandfather Peter did all he could to aide the little child, but even he was at a loss many times. The worst had been when Faith suffered a particularly bad case of colic. She cried and spat up for days, unable to keep down much formula. Her condition took a turn for the worse quite suddenly. Before anyone could prevent it, the infant was fighting for her life against a virulent case of pneumonia. Despite everyone's best efforts, Faith got steadily weaker until there now seemed little hope. Catherine was to facing the loss of her daughter as well as the man she loved.

"Please." She pleaded in a whisper. "Don't take my little girl. I've lost her father. Isn't that enough? Do whatever you want to me, but please let my Faith live!" She sobbed.

"Never fear, child. Heaven has other plans for you and your little one." Catherine's head jerked up at the sound and she gazed in confusion at the other occupant of the chamber.

"Narcissa." Catherine exclaimed in confusion. 'What are you doing here?"

"I have come with a message and a task for you, child."

Catherine couldn't help feeling a flash of anger, in spite of her regard for the old woman.

"I can't…"

"If you would save your daughter, Catherine, you will listen to me and do as I say."

Catherine froze almost afraid to believe the old woman's words. She knew that Peter would probably scoff at the blind fortune teller, but Vincent had always claimed Narcissa had great power. She decided to at least hear her out. "What do you mean?"

'There is a way to save your daughter, Catherine. But it will not be easy. It will mean leaving behind all that you know and love."

"You mean leaving here?" Catherine asked, almost afraid of the answer.

The old seer nodded. 'You and your child are needed elsewhere. You must decide quickly; time is short. But be warned. Once done, it cannot be undone."

"What about the others?"

To her surprise, Narcissa smiled. 'You leave that to me, child. I will deal with that when the time comes. Now, quickly, what is your answer?"

Catherine gazed down at her child, but knew there was only one answer she could give. If it meant saving Vincent's child, no sacrifice was too great.

"What do I have to do?" Catherine inquired softly.

"Pick up your daughter, child, and hold her close."

Catherine stood up and lifted up her fragile child from the hospital bed. Carefully, she wrapped Faith in several blankets and pulled her to her breast. On impulse, she also picked up the book she had been reading earlier. It was a journal; the last one Vincent had ever written. Taking a fortifying breath, she turned to the old woman. "We're ready."

"Then, close your eyes, Catherine and think back. Remember what it was like to be in the arms of Vincent and feel the other half of your heart. Let your memories guide you."

Catherine felt a strange swirling sensation, but was oddly unafraid. Narcissa's voice faded into the distance and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter took so long. it was harder than expected. Thanks for your patience.

_**Chapter Three**_

Vincent stared off into space, not really paying attention as Father set up the chess board. He hadn't planned on staying long in Father's chamber, intent on returning to his nightly wanderings. But Father's obvious concern and Vincent's own guilt over his angry outburst made him linger.

Vincent didn't blame Father's startled shock at his son's pain. How could he expect Father to understand the full depth of his grief when he himself hadn't fully understood it until recently? After Catherine died in his arms, Vincent felt as if his grief would destroy him. Only the need to rescue his son had kept him from being crushed by the weight of his despair. For little Jacob's sake, Vincent had put aside his terrible agony to rescue their child and destroy the man who had taken Catherine and his son from him.

But shortly after his child's return, something else had also returned; all of Vincent's memories of Catherine. Suddenly, Vincent found himself plunged into a raging torrent of conflicting emotions. Joy and love warred with terrible grief and crushing regret. Over and over, he recollected the moments he should have given Catherine the love she had always deserved. Vincent relived in vivid detail all the times he had pulled away from his beloved, denying her the affection she so desperately wanted from him.

Perhaps the most bittersweet memory of all was his recollection of the wondrous lovemaking that had led to Jacob's conception. In that far away cavern, their love had finally been consummated. Every detail was etched forever in Vincent's memory. To recall his glorious union with Catherine only to know it could never be repeated was truly tortuous.

Even Vincent's dreams now made that grief all the more stronger and painful. At first, Vincent had only dreamed of Catherine on occasion. They had been sweet, gentle dreams of Catherine in familiar settings that brought comfort to Vincent, though he found it strange that he dreamed of her in typical tunnel garb and not the highly fashionable clothes from Above he remembered so well.

Soon though, the dreams became more frequent and powerful, making Vincent's anguish worse. In them, Catherine went about daily life in the tunnels. More than once, Vincent dreamed of her in his chamber almost as if she lived there. At times, she seemed so close he could almost feel her near him. Almost a week before, the dreams took a disturbing turn. Vincent had dreamed of Catherine in the infirmary chamber, sobbing as if her heart would break. Not since losing their Bond had Vincent felt Catherine's presence so strongly. The sensation had been so powerful that Vincent bolted up out of his bed and was the infirmary before he fully realized what he was doing. "Catherine?" He called softly. Once there, he could only blink sleepily in confusion as he came fully awake and remembered the reality of his situation. Since that night, he had been unable to close his eyes without seeing Catherine and feeling the strange pull of her presence. Unable to sleep, he had taken to wandering aimlessly for hours.

Later, Father sighed inwardly as he watched Vincent move his bishop right into the line of Father's rook. It was third such careless move his distracted son had made. As he had before, the tunnel patriarch ignored the obvious blunder, hoping to prolong the game a bit longer. All Father's efforts to engage Vincent in conversation had failed. Since Vincent flatly refused to discuss what troubled him, his anxious parent hoped that at least their familiar ritual could temporarily distract his son from his troubles.

'Would you like a cup of tea, Vincent?" Father asked. Vincent quirked a small smile, but Father noticed the expression didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes, I believe I would."

Grateful Vincent was talking at last, Father rose, quickly poured a cup from the nearby kettle, and handed it to his son. Turning back to the pot, he began to pour one for himself.

"I hope you like the tea, Vincent. It's a new blend William got from Chinatown. It's supposed to be…"

Father was interrupted by the loud crash of china shattering. He whirled around to discover that Vincent had dropped his teacup. Father was about to comment, but the sight he beheld stilled his tongue. Vincent's eyes were open wider than Father had ever seen them. His mouth hung open hugely, all four canines completely revealed. He appeared almost frozen as he stared at nothing in particular.

Suddenly, Vincent jumped up with such force that it flung the chair he was sitting in backwards several feet. Before Father could even speak, his son was running out of the chamber faster than his parent had ever seen him move. By the time, the tunnel patriarch had retrieved his cane and hurried out into the tunnel, Vincent was long gone. Fortunately, a sound nearby gave him an indication which way his son had headed.

"Mouse." Father exclaimed as he helped the young man to his feet. "Did you see Vincent?"

"Yes." Mouse replied. "Ran that way. Almost knocked me down. Didn't even say Hi."

Father continued in the direction Mouse indicated down one of the main hub tunnels. Curious as always, Mouse followed. Father was so intent on his search that he almost missed Vincent as he passed the infirmary chamber doorway. As he entered, Father saw Vincent on his knees in the middle of the floor. His whole body was trembling and his breath was coming in short gasps.

"Vincent, what is it, son?" Father asked anxiously. As he drew nearer, Father could see that there was actually a form lying on the floor. "Vincent, is someone hurt?" Father asked louder.

Father's eyes widened as he discovered the person lying there appeared to be a woman in a tunnel gown, her face hidden behind long hair. As he watched, Vincent lifted a badly trembling hand and tenderly brushed back the long locks. The face that was revealed literally stole Father's breath and rendered him incapable of speech. At the same time, Vincent gave forth a gasping sob, equally unable to form a single word.

It was Mouse who looked on the face and exclaimed happily in recognition. "Catherine!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for such a short chapter, but my computer is acting up and I didn't want to lose it.

Chapter 4

Vincent's world coalesced into a single moment as he stared down at the miraculous sight in front of him. His whole body shook as his mind struggled to make sense of what he was seeing. He was about to reach for the vision when a tiny whimper too soft for any ears but his drew his attention to a bundle clutched desperately to her. Slowly, Vincent reached down and scooped it into his large, furred hands. As he unwrapped the small object, he gaped in awe. There, dwarfed in his large grip, a tiny face almost identical to his own stared back at him. As he regarded the little form, the second most beautiful pair of grey-green eyes he had ever seen opened up and looked up at him in desperation. Stunned, he was again immobile with shock.

"MY GOD!" Father breathed in astonishment as he stood behind Vincent. Instantly though, the healer in Father recognized that something was terribly wrong with this tiny child. "Vincent, I think you'd better let me see the infant. I think the child is ill." Father urged his son. But Vincent didn't seem to hear. It didn't take much for Father to guess that Vincent was in some sort of emotional shock and would be of little help.

"Vincent!" Father demanded, speaking in a stern parental tone to get through to his son. "Hand me the child!"

Distractedly, Vincent complied and handed him the little bundle. Quickly, the physician turned to the other occupant of the room and went into action. "Mouse, hand me my stethoscope."

Vincent was oblivious to everything taking place around him. All his attention was focused on the woman in front of him. Gingerly, he lifted Catherine and cradled her close as great racking sobs began to shake his large frame. Tenderly, he rocked her in his arms as he buried his face in her hair, tears streaming unchecked from his eyes. Events unfolded around Vincent unheeded. With Mouse's assistance, Father soon set up an oxygen tent over a small cot and had an I.V. line into the baby.

Satisfied for the moment, Father turned again to Mouse. "Mouse, listen to me carefully. This is very important. I need you to get on the pipes and summon Mary immediately. Then I want you to go get Peter at once. He was headed home a short while ago. Tell him it's a matter of life and death. Can you do that?"

"Call Mary. Get Peter. Life and death. Got it." Mouse replied. "But what about…" He looked past Father to Vincent, still kneeling on the floor holding Catherine.

"I'll look after Vincent. On your way, Mouse." Father ordered. As Mouse departed, Father had no doubt that the young man would carry out his instructions. While Mouse could be a little troublesome and willful, he was always reliable when it truly mattered.

Father quickly went back to his critical patient and his son. "Vincent, is Catherine all right? Is she hurt or injured? Vincent, I need to know if Catherine needs to be treated. Answer me!" Father demanded as he reached out to touch his son's shoulder.

Vincent gave one last great shuddering sob and finally found his voice. "No, Father. Catherine doesn't need medical attention. She's not injured or sick, just deeply asleep."

"How can you be certain?" Father protested.

As Vincent finally lifted his head, Father knew he would remember the expression on his son's face for the rest of his life. The smile there was blinding, filled with a happiness the tunnel patriarch had never seen before and Vincent's eyes shone so brightly, the candles in the room seemed dim by comparison. He virtually glowed from the pure joy radiating from him.

His canines flashed brightly as he spoke. "Because, Father, I can _**feel her.**_"


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this update took a while. Many thanks to Weeble40 and Jazminblu for helping me.

**Chapter 5**

Father sat back, taking a break at last. The past few hours had been extremely busy. Mary had arrived and was understandably shocked by Catherine and the baby. But, she overcame it and immediately set about helping Father.

"Mary, I need you to go into my chamber to the wardrobe at the back where I keep the clothes I wore Above. In the middle drawer, there's a box with Vincent's name on it. Inside, there are a number of papers; find the one labeled 'poultice'. I need you to take it to William and have him make it up and bring it here as soon as possible." Mary hurried out to the task at hand with her usual efficiency.

Soon after Mary's arrival, Vincent recovered from his shock enough to lift himself from the floor. He stood up, easily lifting Catherine with him. Ever so gently, he settled her on a nearby bed, placing her head tenderly upon the pillow and tucking a blanket firmly about her. Tears still filled his eyes as he gazed down at her and his hands trembled as he softly caressed her hair while holding her hand firmly in his own, but he was himself again. After finally satisfying himself that Catherine was indeed alive and not some wishful illusion, Vincent shifted his attention to Father and his tiny patient.

"How is she, Father?" Vincent said softly, his voice hoarse from his emotional upheaval.

"She? How did you know the baby was a girl, Vincent?"

Vincent frowned and hesitated before he answered. "I'm not sure. I just… felt it."

"Are you telling me you can actually sense this child as well?" Father asked incredulously.

Vincent hesitated again before giving Father one of his characteristic half shrugs. "I've only been aware of it for a short time, but yes, I think I am."

As Vincent stood next to the small cot, he did indeed feel a growing awareness of the tiny child before him. It had begun the moment he touched her but his initial shock of discovering Catherine had overridden the sensation. As he stared down at the little girl, she opened her eyes to gaze into Vincent's light blue ones for several long seconds. Driven by the same instinct that had drawn him to Jacob during his son's illness, Vincent reached carefully into the oxygen tent and lifted the small child out. Gingerly, he nestled her close to his chest and cradled her there. With an infinitely light touch, he traced the tiny kittenish nose with the back of one furred knuckle before gliding it lightly over her little cheek. Impulsively, he lifted her to his mouth and pressed several kisses to the crown of her head. To his surprise, the little girl gave a tiny murmur in response.

Father watched these events with a mixture of concern and amazement. He was understandably worried for his patient, but he also sensed that she would benefit from contact with Vincent, much like Jacob had during his own illness. Though it might have been Father's imagination, her breathing almost seemed to grow stronger the longer Vincent held her. By the time Vincent returned the infant to the oxygen chamber; Father noticed that both her breathing and pulse were indeed both stronger. Suddenly, her prognosis wasn't nearly as precarious.

Mary returned and brought the necessary items for the poultice. "We were fortunate, Father." Mary informed them. 'William had everything needed right in his pantry. He was glad you wrote this recipe down. He didn't even remember ever using a poultice on Vincent."

"I'm not surprised. We tried so many things in those first weeks that even I had to write a few down to recall them correctly." The tunnel patriarch replied as he applied the remedy to his diminutive charge.

Almost simultaneously, the relative quiet of the infirmary chamber was shattered by the noisy arrival of Dr. Peter Alcott. "Damn it, Jacob! What's going on? I was about to sit down to dinner when Mouse burst in spouting some sort of cryptic nonsense about it being a matter of life and death. Why did….?" Like everyone else, Peter had frozen, shocked instantly silent by the unbelievable sight that greeted him as he entered the chamber.

Later, the two physicians had consulted out in the tunnel. "That's really all there is to it, Peter. Catherine and the baby simply appeared in the infirmary out of thin air. We have no idea how they got there. At least, I think it's Catherine. Frankly, right now I'm not sure of anything. You would know better than I."

Peter sighed heavily in reply. "I'm not sure I have any more answers than you do. All I can tell you is that young woman in there has every mark on her that Catherine ever had, right down to the scar next to her left ear and the one on her foot from the cut I stitched when Catherine fell off her bike when she was five. I've taken blood from both her and the infant. I can run the tests you asked for and have the results including the blood type match by morning, but DNA will take longer. I'll head to my office right now to do them immediately."

"But, surely you have some opinion." Father protested. " As Catherine's personal physician of record, I assumed you attended the autopsy."

But Peter shook his head in denial. "You're forgetting, Jacob. That was the week that David was involved in the car accident. I had to fly out to Arizona to be with Susan. By the time I returned, Joe Maxwell had already handled everything, even the funeral arrangements. I barely made it back in time for the service. I never saw Catherine… afterward." He simply couldn't bring himself to speak of Catherine as if she were just a lifeless body.

After Peter's departure, things quieted down. Vincent sat a silent vigil at Catherine's bedside. He flatly refused to leave her to eat or rest, despite Mary's concerned urging; dividing his time between Catherine and the petite little girl that was his mirror image. By now Father was dozing, worn out by his own vigil tending his small patient.

Vincent abruptly jumped up from his chair, rousing Father in the process. As the physician observed, Vincent went down on his knees next to Catherine, carefully taking her hand as his eyes once again filled with tears. Suddenly, her lids fluttered as she stirred restlessly. Within seconds her lovely grey-green eyes opened, almost instantly focusing on Vincent. The world literally seemed to stop as time stood still and the only sound in the infirmary was the faint hiss of oxygen from the nearby cylinder.


	6. Chapter 6

Another short Chapter. More soon.

**Chapter 6**

Catherine's eyes fluttered open and she blinked several times as her eyes struggled to focus. As her vision cleared, her heart stopped in her chest as a veritable vision took shape. As the heavenly vision spoke in a dulcet whisper, Catherine's world tilted on its axis before righting itself and light flooded into every dark corner of her bruised and battered soul.

"Catherine."

Vincent watched with growing pleasure as a tremulous smile of recognition slowly lit Catherine's features. His own smile soon came as a torrential mixture of shock, disbelief and unadulterated joy flooded their Bond, instantly making him dizzy. When she spoke it was as if Heaven opened up and the greatest symphony ever written began to play from on high.

"Vincent?"

With a wild cry of exultation, Catherine threw herself into Vincent's waiting arms as tears began to pour down her cheeks. But his next action caught her completely by surprise. Vincent swiftly covered Catherine's mouth with his, kissing her with total abandon. Stunned, Catherine could only return the kiss as all thought fled in the span of a heartbeat.

The sheer power of Vincent's kiss combined with a wild feeling of joy overwhelmed Catherine's senses. This was the kind of kiss she had always craved from Vincent. It might have gone on had not Catherine's motherly instinct asserted itself.

"Faith!" She gasped as she reluctantly dragged her mouth from Vincent's.

"Faith?" He echoed, still lost in a haze of passion.

"Our daughter." She choked as the tears began. "Oh, Vincent, she's so sick!"

"Ahmm." A nearby voice broke in as someone cleared his throat. "If you are referring to the young lady over here, I think you'll find she's much better."

Stunned, Catherine turned; still in Vincent's arms. "Father?' She breathed, barely above a whisper. Smiling, Vincent gently released her, at least for the moment. Catherine's tears increased as she grabbed the tunnel patriarch so strongly that she nearly squeezed the breath from him. "Father!" She sobbed as she fought to keep from breaking down.

Sensing her precarious emotional state, Vincent put his arms back around her and then guided her over to the small cot and its tiny occupant.

Catherine looked down in wonder at her tiny daughter who was now breathing much more freely and sleeping quite peacefully. Almost as if sensing her mother's presence, the little girl opened her eyes. Her petite nose wrinkled up and she gave a surprisingly loud squawk of protest that Catherine instantly recognized as her daughter's way of expressing her displeasure. Father chuckled in response.

"It seems little Faith doesn't like that mustard plaster any more than Vincent did when he was a baby. It is very effective but I'm afraid it's also very pungent." Father said as he took Catherine's hand in his own to reassure her. "She's all right, my dear. She hasn't quite recovered but, she's out of danger."

Staggered by what was happening to her, Catherine fought to take in all she was seeing and hearing. Bewildered and unsure what to believe, Catherine turned to the one person she trusted beyond life.

"Are you really here or is this a dream, Vincent? Because if it is, I don't want to wake up…ever!"

'It's no dream, Catherine!" Vincent reassured her earnestly as he pulled her close. "This is real; I'm real! I'll never lose you again. I swear it!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, this took so long to update. This chapter is short, but I will be posting more very soon. Thanks for your patience.

**Chapter 7**

Vincent felt something give way inside Catherine like the bursting of a dam. At the same second, Catherine's knees gave way as well and she would have sunk to the floor. But Vincent was there, tightening his grip and sweeping her up into the strong arms she had so desperately missed. As she began to sob uncontrollably, he cradled her tighter.

Alarmed, Father drew closer in concerned, but Vincent merely shook his head. He knew these tears were not grief, but healing tears of release.

He returned to the chair he'd occupied earlier and put Catherine onto his lap. Snuggling her close, he held her tightly until the emotional storm passed. Catherine's sobs turned to soft sighs and soon she quieted completely. Her deep, even breathing alerted Vincent that Catherine was now asleep again. When he was certain she wouldn't awaken right away, Vincent returned her to the bed. After caressing her cheek lightly one last time, Vincent rose and spoke quietly to Mary.

"Mary, will you sit with Catherine until I return? I would like to go to my chamber to clean up and change before she wakes again." The words were music to Mary's ears and she readily agreed. Vincent returned with amazing swiftness, his damp hair a testament to his haste. But to Mary, he looked vastly improved. The most welcome change had to be the prominent smile now firmly plastered on his face.

'"Let me get you something to eat, Vincent." His surrogate mother urged. "You'll need to keep your strength up for Catherine and the baby." To her delight, he agreed. At once, she headed for the kitchen.

After eagerly downing the first decent meal he'd eaten in days, Vincent sat back feeling utterly content. The room was now quiet. Father was sleeping on a cot at the back of the chamber, getting what rest he could. Little Faith was sleeping as well, her breathing eased by the poultice. Vincent took advantage of the silence to turn his thoughts inward to the Bond, greedily savoring the gentle warmth of Catherine's presence as it settled over him. Carefully, he knelt next to her bed, lightly caressing her soft cheek and hair, still almost afraid to believe she was really here.

It was then he discovered a book on the floor of the chamber, sticking out from under Catherine bed. As he picked it up, he noticed it seemed oddly familiar. Puzzled, he examined the cover more closely and to his astonishment recognized it as one of his journals. It was, in fact, the one he had been writing in at the time of his madness. To Vincent, this was bewildering since he knew the journal was buried at the bottom of the old trunk at the foot of his bed with all his others. A quick trip to his chamber confirmed this; yet, here in his hand was an exact duplicate. Perplexed, he returned to the infirmary, sat down and opened this enigma.

Vincent perused the diary, finding it much as he remembered it. Frowning, he reread the rambling, disjointed entries that catalogued his slow downward spiral. But, when he got to what should have been the last entry, Vincent received another shock. Where there should have been only blank pages, the entries continued in another person's writing. Vincent easily recognized it as one he had seen all his life: the script was Father's. The first words written there had his breath catching in his throat. _My son is dead._

Vincent's attention was riveted to the book by the astounding tale it told. In it, the tale of his own demise and Catherine's move Below were meticulously catalogued in Father's familiar hand. But, after only a few pages the entries abruptly stopped as a much more delicate script took over the writing. The writer could only be Catherine.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Vincent wiped away a few tears as he read of Father's 'death'. He had to fight a sudden urge to wake Father just to check that his beloved parent was safe and well. Fortunately, Father's snoring was loud enough to reassure Vincent that the tunnel patriarch was indeed still among the living.

The rest of the diary proved equally distressing. Reading of the slow decline of their beloved tunnels lodged a lump in Vincent's throat. The very prospect of losing their little community deeply saddened him; but there were also surprising revelations as well. Vincent had always considered himself a valuable member of his community, but he never fully understood just how much he was held in high regard or how much his very existence meant to those around him. Yet, there it was in line after line. Catherine had faithfully documented the affection and the respect each and every tunnel resident held for the man she loved. To many, he was the very heart and soul of their group. Vincent found it all incredibly humbling.

Catherine's own sentiments, however, proved the most revealing. Her grief had been as heart rending as his. Like Vincent, she had experienced deep sorrow and loss as well as gut wrenching regret. Many entries were so poignant, they reduced him to tears. Perhaps the hardest parts for him were the passages where Catherine vented her own anger at her beloved for the missed opportunities and wasted time they had lost because of his reticence and unjustified fears.

Though the journal held many disturbing passages, they also held moments of great joy. Through the diary, Vincent was able to share Catherine's overwhelming surprise and happiness at the news she was carrying his child. He also shared every fear and concern this Catherine had in a way he had been denied with Jacob. Vicariously, he lived those difficult months, worrying for the safety of their child and agonizing over Catherine's own insecurities of raising her child alone. Strangely, it didn't surprise him to discover Faith's birth date was the same as Jacob's. It actually seemed appropriate somehow.

Vincent's heart swelled with pride as he read of his beloved's delight at the birth of Faith. Never once did she mention an ounce of regret at having a baby that looked like him. Her only concern came at the precarious state of the little girl's health.

Vincent closed the book and heaved a great sigh. So many things were clearer in one regard, but infinitely more complicated in others. He was still lost deeply in thought when Father awoke several hours later.

"Vincent, how is she?" Father whispered, indicating Catherine as he spoke.

"Still asleep, thankfully." Vincent replied softly as he caressed her cheek again.

"What have you got there?" Father asked curiously as he noticed the book on his son's lap.

Taking in a steadying breath, Vincent replied. "Father, we have to talk."

'"Good GOD!" Father exclaimed quietly as he finished reading the perplexing manuscript for himself. He and Vincent had moved to another part of the infirmary so as not to disturb Catherine or little Faith. He was equally shocked by the journal's content.

Frowning, he turned to one of the pages. "Part of me would like nothing more than to believe this is some trick, but I simply cannot dismiss this. This _is_ my handwriting; there's no mistaking that. I even think I know the pen these passages were written with. It's that one Devin found in the park, polished up and gave me for Father's day the year before he left." He pointed to a particular spot on one page. "See here, the pen leaks and leaves a stain if I pause too long in my writing."

"What do you make of it?" Vincent asked. Father hesitated before he responded.

"I think the more important question is, Vincent, what do _you_ make of it?"

Vincent paused to think before he spoke. "My head tells me this woman couldn't possibly be the Catherine I knew. But I still can't ignore what I feel inside, Father. Every fiber of my being down to my very soul tells me she is the woman I love. I can even feel her through the Bond. I simply cannot cast those feelings aside; perhaps once but no longer! I don't understand how or why this has all happened. All I know is Catherine has been returned to me and I'm too selfish to let her go again. The past months without her have been a living hell and I know I can't survive any longer alone." Vincent finished as the tears began to fall silently.

Father embraced his son then and offered what advice he could. "I know I've always been skeptical of anything I couldn't explain in the past, son. Perhaps, however, this is one time when explanations aren't so important. I know that I have come to see the love you shared with Catherine as a miracle. Perhaps this is Heaven's way of making things right for you both somehow. Recently, someone reminded me that all things are possible with faith. Perhaps that's what called for here; it might be better to simply accept this miracle and make the most of the second chance you both obviously have been given."

Vincent smiled lovingly. "I knew there was a reason I listened to you on occasion, Father. Sometimes, you advice can be very sound."

Father sputtered in mock outrage before chuckling. "I'm glad I can be of some small help." His expression turned serious, however, as he picked up the journal again. "The next few days are going to be difficult for you both, Vincent. I'll do whatever I can to help you. But, it's the rest of this diary that concerns me. This book could be very disturbing to the community as a whole. I think I'd better put it away for safe keeping at least for the present." Vincent wholeheartedly agreed. The contents of the journal were too volatile to reveal yet.

Catherine awoke and instantly sought her beloved, fearing she had dreamed the events of the previous night. Not surprisingly, he was only a few feet away talking quietly with Father as Faith snuggled against his chest.

"I'm so relieved that Peter was able to complete the blood tests so quickly." Father was saying. "Now that we know the pneumonia isn't contagious anymore, I think we can safely take out the I.V. and put her on oral antibiotics." Faith gave a loud screech as Father removed the I.V. but a gentle murmur and soft cuddle from Vincent quickly comforted her.

Catherine was distracted as Mary approached, a small bundle in her arms. "I ran into Peter as he was leaving, Catherine. He told me Faith isn't contagious so I went to Olivia's chamber right away to get Jacob. I know how anxious you must be to see him."

"Jacob?" Catherine asked curiously, wondering why Mary was asking her about Father when he was right next to them.

"Yes, dear." Mary replied, her brow furrowing in confusion. "Jacob, _your son_!"


	9. Chapter 9

Vincent didn't need the Bond to tell him of Catherine's shock. It was written all over her face as Mary placed the small boy in her arms. Catherine looked down at the infant in consternation and then wonder as she saw the bright blue eyes that seemed to be studying her intently. Jacob's little face lit up in a smile as he gave her a toothless grin. Catherine couldn't help smiling back in response. Bewildered but entranced by the child in her arms, she turned to Vincent and he nodded silently in response. Catherine's eyes widened as comprehension dawned.

Quickly, he handed Faith to Father and went to put a reassuring arm around the woman he loved, giving her a gentle squeeze. "Catherine, There are things we must discuss. Will you come with me to my chamber?" Catherine looked quizzically down at the little boy again and reluctantly nodded.

"Mary, would you look after Jacob for us for a little while longer? I think I'll take Catherine to my chamber so she can freshen up." Catherine passed the infant to Mary, but almost seemed loath to release him. Briefly, she paused next to Father to drop a quick kiss onto Faith's little head as well before allowing Vincent to lead her out of the infirmary. It was still quite early and they met no one on their way. Once they arrived, Vincent escorted Catherine to his large chair.

"I think I'll make some tea. Would you like some, Catherine?" Truly, Vincent wasn't that interested in having any, but he needed a moment to collect his thoughts before he spoke.

Catherine could sense the tension emanating from Vincent and went over to the man she loved, laying a hand on the tense muscles of his back. 'Vincent, please tell me what's wrong. You know there's nothing we can't overcome together. Whatever it is we can get through it." She felt the tension ease from him. Turning, he pulled her firmly into his arms and cradled her tenderly against him as he rested his head lightly atop hers. Catherine returned his embrace, snuggling as close as she could into Vincent's arms.

It was she who broke the silence at last. Gently, she asked the question they had both been avoiding. "What did Mary mean when she said Jacob was my son?"

"Catherine, last night I found a journal in the infirmary. The events it spoke of…is this what happened to you?"

"Yes." Catherine frowned, unsure exactly why Vincent hadn't directly answered her question.

He led her back to the chair and pushed her gently into it. Striding purposefully across the room, he stopped in front of the trunk at the bottom of his bed and removed something before returning to her. He handed her his own journal that was the twin of the one now safely locked in Father's desk.

Catherine took it with mixed emotion. But as she leafed through its pages, she was once again bewildered. 'I don't understand." She exclaimed as she saw that the journal ended abruptly with the last entry in Vincent's writing.

With great trepidation, he handed her the second volume in his hand. Catherine opened it and the first page took her breath away. There in her own hand was the inscription "_With Love, all things are possible. Love, Catherine"._ Unfortunately, she didn't remember writing it. 'Vincent?"

"I think you should read this, Catherine. It will explain more clearly than I can." Mystified, Catherine began to read.

The whole story of Vincent's existence in the previous months rapidly unfolded before her. As she read of the disappearance and death of the 'Catherine' of this journal, her world once again shifted and she struggled to keep her shock and perturbation from overcoming her. The Bond was open completely and Vincent could feel the turbulent emotions that coursed through the woman in front of him. He took her hand into his own and concentrated on sending soothing waves of loving calm to her through their unique connection.

The events the book related were fascinating, but distressing. The narrative pulled her thoughts and emotions in a hundred different directions. As with Vincent, though, it was the emotions of her beloved that touched Catherine the most. Vincent's joy of his son mixed with his own soul deep grief at losing the woman he loved. Like her, he too had struggled with sorrow and regret until he thought he would lose himself. They were feelings she knew all too well. Throughout the whole experience, Vincent had remained steadfastly by her side, grasping her hand tightly whenever she gasped or wept as her emotions became too much.

"Is this what happened to you?" She whispered as the tears came again. She placed a trembling hand on his cheek as her emotions rolled through the Bond.

"Yes." He replied simply, turning his head to press a kiss on her hand.

"Oh, Vincent!" She sobbed. "What's going to become of us?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Catherine's distress pulled Vincent to her like a moth to a flame. Before he realized it, he was pulling her close once again and eagerly covered her mouth with his own. The passion that they had always held so carefully in check now flared to life and swept them both away in a maelstrom of heated desire. In moments, their clothes became an unbearable burden and they cast them aside, falling onto Vincent's bed as their bodies tangled in a lovers' knot and they strained to get closer. They came together in a wild paroxysm of ecstasy that carried them both to an explosive pinnacle so swiftly it was dizzying. Like a giant beacon in the darkness, it illuminated the dark corners of their hearts, banishing the shadows and driving away all doubt forever. In an instant, the grief they had known gave way to endless joy as their souls once again found completion.

Their Bond was unobstructed and their emotions flowed freely between them like the headwaters of two streams merging to become a great river. As they finally came back to reality, their hearts literally beat as one.

Vincent found himself atop Catherine, her petite form tucked beneath him. He tried to move, but she stubbornly held him in place, her arms and legs gripping him with surprising strength. He remained, but took part of his weight on his arms to keep his bulk from weighing too heavily on her. Sighing contentedly, he buried his nose in the crook of her neck as she ran her hands soothingly over his back and biceps.

They remained there for what seemed an eternity, allowing the emotions they shared to wash over them, soothing them both like blessed rain upon parched earth. At last, Vincent lifted his head. The sheer happiness that shone from Catherine's gaze was mirrored in his own eyes.

"Catherine, I love you. I don't understand all that has happened, but I know we are meant to be together. I can't explain how or why, _I just believe_ you and Faith were brought here for a reason! I want you both to be a part of our lives, mine and Jacob's. Please, Catherine, we need you so!" He pleaded earnestly.

The smile Catherine gave in reply made Vincent's heart turn over and he thought it might burst from his chest with joy. "Vincent, I've never wanted something so much in my entire life!" Eagerly, she raised her face for another kiss.

After a quick bath and a fresh set of clothing, the lovers went back to the infirmary. The moment they walked in, Father could sense that a profound change had taken place. Gone was the previous tension between them; they now truly appeared as the reunited lovers they were. The happy, relaxed smiles on their faces made Father smile as well.

While Catherine went over and took Jacob from Mary, Father pulled Vincent aside. "I can see that things between you and Catherine have changed. Are you both all right?"

Vincent's smile grew wider. "Yes, Father we are. There are still many things unresolved between us and things we don't understand. But we both agree that this is a miracle too precious for either of us to waste. For now, we've decided to follow your suggestion and have faith that everything else will work itself in time. We have Faith, Jacob, and each other. For now, that's all that matters."

Mary left them again and soon returned with a large basket filled to overflowing. "I hope everyone's hungry. I made sure to bring enough. Oh, Father, we're in luck. William had that item you wanted. You should have seen the look on his face though when I asked for _two_ baby bottles!"

Catherine took Jacob and enthusiastically prepared a bottle of formula for him; but when she started to prepare one for Faith, Father intervened.

"Catherine, am I right in assuming you aren't breast feeding Faith?" He asked gently.

Catherine blushed. "No, my pregnancy was difficult and I wasn't able to."

"Then you've been using commercial infant formula. I thought so. I believe that's the source of her colic. Vincent had a similar problem. Fortunately, I have a solution." Father then opened a small container and poured its contents into the other bottle. Whatever it contained must have had an odor, because Vincent instantly wrinkled up his nose in distaste. Catherine on the other hand, smelled nothing out of the ordinary and continued to feed Jacob, trusting Father's judgment.

"Are you sure you want to give that to her, Father? It smells a little off to me." Vincent observed with a frown.

Father merely glared at his son. "For your information, this is goat's milk and you used to love it! It was the only type of milk you could tolerate. Now let's see what Faith thinks."

Faith balked at first, but hunger quickly took over and the tiny girl quickly sucked down the milk with gusto. But what Father did next took everyone by surprise. Taking up a pillow, he laid the little girl on her stomach and began vigorously tapping on her back with the pads of his fingers. Predictably, the little girl whimpered at the rough treatment. But just as Vincent was about to protest, Faith let out a huge burp that sounded as if it came from the burliest tunnel resident instead of a tiny infant. Heaving an unmistakable sigh of relief, the little girl was asleep before Father even turned her back over.

Chuckling at the looks of astonishment he saw, Father remarked. "She's just like her father." before returning her to the portable crib. After a hearty breakfast, they were all in a jovial mood. All around them, the sounds of the tunnel world echoed as its residents awoke. For Catherine, it was particularly comforting. After losing her own world to the turmoil and strife that consumed it, she felt as if she were finally at peace.

However, the arrival of another visitor once again interrupted the relative quiet of the infirmary chamber. Devin stood in the doorway, framed in the subdued light as he stared at the chamber's occupants.'It's true! I couldn't believe it when Peter called and told me but it's true!" He exclaimed in a hushed tone. But a loud, strident voice behind him cut off anything else he was going to say.

"Out of my way, WELLS! Move or so help me, I'm coming through you!"


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, folks. I posted this last night, but somehow it didn't show up. I've reposted it so hopefully it will work.

Chapter 11

Vincent and Father got to their feet at the unfamiliar voice, but Catherine felt only pleasure. In an instant, her best friend Jenny Arronson unceremoniously shoved Devin aside and even managed to shoulder her way past Vincent to stand in front of Catherine.

"OMIGOD! OMIGOD! You're alive! I knew it! I've been dreaming about you for weeks! Cathy!" Jenny grabbed her friend as tears streamed down her face as she hugged Catherine so tightly that she feared she might pop like a balloon.

Catherine returned the hug as best she could. "Jenny, I can't breathe." She gasped at last.

Grinning sheepishly, she released Catherine. "Sorry, Cathy! I've just missed you so much!"

Catherine couldn't stop a few tears of her own. In her own world, things had not gone well with her best friend. When Catherine chose to move Below, she had not given any explanation to anyone in her life about why she was leaving or where she was going. She had simply been too lost in her own grief to find the words to explain her agony. Predictably, a rift had formed between the two friends. By the time Catherine had recovered enough to feel comfortable speaking with Jenny, she was heavily pregnant with Faith and going Above was impossible. To her dismay, she learned through Peter that Jenny had taken a job in the Paris office of her company and was out of touch. In the end, Catherine lost contact with her dearest friend.

"Jenny, I need to explain…" Catherine began, but Jenny cut her off.

"Do you still hate Brussels sprouts?" Jenny asked.

"Yes." Catherine replied, bewildered by the abrupt change of topic.

'"What's your favorite ice cream?" The questioning went on.

"Chocolate fudge ripple, but you know that!" Catherine was frowning now.

'"Do you still wear stockings and garters because you hate the way panty hose ride up?"

"JENNY!" Catherine exclaimed, torn between being laughter and exasperation with her friend.

Jenny grabbed Catherine by the shoulders and looked her right in the eyes as she spoke. "You listen to me, Catherine Chandler! A few months ago, I thought I'd lost the best friend I ever had forever before I had the chance to tell her that she'd been like the sister to me. I don't care if you're _a clone made by aliens!_ Now you're back and you are not getting rid of me ever again! Devin's told me all about you and Vincent. He even told me how that old goat of a father of theirs tried to keep you two apart so there are no more secrets for you to keep."

"Oh. Jenny!" Catherine cried as she hugged her again.

"Ahem." Behind her, the tunnel patriarch cleared his throat and chuckled a bit. "Perhaps, we should introduce ourselves. How do you do, Ms. Arronson? I'm the old goat."

Jenny blushed furiously in embarrassment. "Whoops! Open mouth, insert foot. Hi, I'm Catherine's socially awkward friend and please, call me Jenny."

"Jenny, this is my Father, Dr. Jacob Wells and my brother Vincent." Devin explained.

'"How do you do? it's nice to finally meet you, Jenny." Vincent greeted.

Never one to be ill at ease for long, Jenny turned her attention to the large man at Catherine's side. "So you're the special man who finally won Catherine's heart. It's about time she found the right man, Vincent. You're truly marvelous. Cathy's a lucky woman."

Vincent blushed this time, but answered Jenny with a dazzling smile. 'It's me who is lucky to have found someone as special as Catherine."

"Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?" Devin protested loudly.

Jenny rolled her eyes and snorted. "You just better be glad Catherine found Vincent first. Otherwise…" Jenny gave Vincent a flirtatious wink. "But really, I want to thank you for all those times you rescued Cathy. I owe you big time, Vincent. Let me give you a hug!"

Jenny enveloped Vincent in one of her huge hugs much to Devin's irritation. Hesitantly, he hugged her back. "Hey, that's my fiancée you're squeezing on, furball! Keep your hands to yourself!"

Vincent's eyebrows rose in surprise as he released Jenny. "Fiancee?"

Jenny rolled her eyes again. "And he calls _me _blabbermouth!"

It wasn't long before the infirmary began to ring with the sounds of a happy extended family. The previous tensions vanished like mist and soon the Wells clan was reunited once again. Not surprisingly, Jenny became instantly enamored of Jacob and Faith.

"Don't worry, kiddos." She promised." Your Aunt Jenny is here now to spoil you rotten!" While she and Catherine tended to the infants, the Wells men discussed the day's developments.

Father was sitting in a chair while Vincent perched on a nearby table. Devin leaned against it, his arms folded as he frowned in thought. "My GOD, V! It's an incredible story! The part about Catherine coming here is a miracle but the rest..."He shook his head in disbelief. "You and Pop d_ead_? The tunnels degenerating into chaos and falling apart? That's bad enough, but the thought of people Below resorting to violence! You _can't _tell anyone about this! Can you imagine what might happen here if people learned about this?"

"Catherine and I have already discussed this, Devin." Vincent assured him. 'We have no intention of telling anyone. It was hard enough for Catherine to go through what she did once. She has no desire to see it happen again."

"Yes, we've all agreed that the circumstances of Catherine's return are a topic best left alone." Father added.

Vincent opened his mouth and was about to comment, but instead he cocked his head to the side and paused. From experience, Devin knew he was hearing something.

"What?" He asked.

"Listen." Vincent replied.

'I don't hear anything." Devin shot back.

"That's what I mean. There's no sound. The pipes are quiet." Vincent informed him.

Devin's eyes widened in understanding. Even this early, the faint tapping of the pipes could always be heard. For them to be silent didn't bode well.

"Uh oh!" He commented. Without another word, the three Wells men all headed for the doorway, knowing something was definitely amiss Below.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They didn't have to go far. The trio had barely exited the infirmary when the sounds of a crowd coming their way reached them. A second later, a large group came down the tunnel, their voices raised. Though the group consisted of many familiar faces, none of them held a very pleasant expression. They were quickly halted by the blockade the Wells men created at the infirmary door. Everyone began to talk at once.

"Father, what's going on? We want answers!"

"Yes, you and Vincent have been holed up in the infirmary for two days!"

"Who was that stranger Devin brought below? Someone owes us an explanation!"

Inside the infirmary, Catherine and Jenny were just setting Faith and Jacob down for a nap. Jenny made a face at the raised voices from the corridor. "Wow, that doesn't sound good! I guess Devin was right! The people Below really are upset with Father!"

Catherine frowned. "Why would they be upset?" Catherine didn't like the sounds of dissention she was hearing. It reminded her too much of the quarrels that led to the downfall of her own tunnels.

"Devin said that some of the people Below blamed Father for keeping you and Vincent apart. They felt if he hadn't been so stubborn you might have been safely living in the tunnels and nothing bad would have happened to you or Jacob."

The voices got louder as the tunnel patriarch tried to calm everyone. William stepped forward to confront Father, Devin and Vincent. "Father, you and Vincent have been in there for almost two days; Peter's been coming and and going without a word why. Then, Devin brings a stranger into the tunnels without the Council's permission and now Mouse is spouting some sort of nonsense about seeing Catherine's ghost! What's going on around here? Don't we have a right to know?" Dozens of voices quickly rose in agreement and the shouting resumed as everyone tried to talk at once. Father vainly tried to be heard.

Catherine could literally feel the tension as it rippled from Vincent through their bond. Though these people were his family and friends, every protective instinct he possessed was focused on defending her and the two children within the chamber behind him. Unwilling to let anything happen to the men she loved, Catherine decided it was time to put her return to some good use. Placing a reassuring hand her beloved's back as she passed, Catherine quietly slipped out from behind the trio and moved to stand beside them. Just as she had hoped, her appearance shocked everyone into silence.

"Catherine!" William exclaimed since he was the first to find his voice. "Mouse wasn't lying!"

"Told you so!" Mouse replied peevishly.

A small form broke away from the crowd and came hurtling toward her. "Catherine! Catherine!" Eric cried out. "I knew you'd never leave me! You promised!"

She couldn't resist bending down and scooping the little boy into a hug. 'I missed you!" Eric exclaimed as he returned her hug.

"I missed you, too." She replied softly as her eyes misted over. Within seconds, she was enfolded in numerous hugs as once again everyone began to talk, this time their voices ringing with joy and enthusiasm. Catherine accepted their greetings, but when the topic of where she had been came up, she invariably turned to Vincent for support.

Fortunately, he'd considered the matter at length and formulated an answer he hoped would satisfy them while avoiding too many questions. "Friends, Catherine was rescued by a group of people who cared for and protected her until she could come back to us. In exchange, Catherine has given her promise not to reveal the secrets of their community since it relies on being hidden much like our own. Father and I are in agreement that these people pose no risk to our tunnels. Therefore, I respectfully ask that you allow her to honor that promise. What's important is that she and Faith have returned safely to us."

Not surprisingly, Eric had a pertinent question. "Who's Faith? There's no one in the tunnels by that name." Immediately, several others echoed the question.

"Mouse said something about _another _baby." Cullen observed.

Vincent turned to Father who then gave a slight nod of assent before calling softly to Mary. Before long, she stood in the doorway with the tiny sleeping girl nestled to her shoulder. A collective gasp went up as the crowd took in the sight of the amazing infant.

"Well, would you look at that?" Pascal, the pipe master remarked as he spoke for the first time.

"She's the spitting image of Vincent!" The burly tunnel cook added as he pulled a handkerchief out to dab his eyes.

'That's enough, Mary." Father instructed and sent the pair back inside. The tunnel dwellers murmured in protest, but Father held up his hand to silence them. "Faith has been very ill. She's only just recovered from a life threatening bout of pneumonia. I don't want her overly exposed to too many germs or the chill in the tunnels just yet. Her immune system is still weak. In a day or two, she'll be well enough to make her debut."

"This calls for a celebration!" William's announcement was met with a rousing cheer.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Catherine was rushing around, trying to ready both Faith and Jacob for the celebration that would shortly be taking place. Though it had only been a week since she'd found her way back to Vincent, it seemed like she'd lived a lifetime of happiness. Their days were spent caring for Jacob and Faith and their nights were spent in the warmth of each others' arms. They were truly a family. Her life was complete. As she looked over at her beloved, her head swam with the love she felt for him. He felt her emotions through their bond and came to embrace her. Still, she could tell that something was bothering him.

"Tell me." She asked him gently as she touched his cheek.

He shook his head. "It's nothing really. A page is missing from my journal, that's all. I was writing in it earlier about how happy I am, but now the page seems to have disappeared."

"Well, it must be here somewhere. Maybe it fell out somehow." She remarked as she crossed over to the table and lifted the book. As she did, a folded paper fell out, but it wasn't the missing page. Instead, it was a note addressed "Vincent and Catherine".

Mystified, she handed it to Vincent.

His brows furrowed as he recognized the handwriting. "This is Devin's handwriting."

Cautiously, he opened the missive.

_Vincent,_

_I hope with every fiber of my being that you are indeed reading this. When Narcissa came to us with her strange tale of how Catherine and Faith had been sent to another place where you and Father still lived, I thought she'd truly gone mad. Then she showed me a page of a journal **in your handwriting** and I had to believe. I wept when I read of the joy you have brought each other and knew it was indeed a miracle. Though we will all miss you and Faith both, Catherine, this news has helped to heal our community in a way nothing else could. Take care of them, little brother. I wish you both a long and happy life._

_Devin_

Catherine wiped away tears as Vincent finished reading the message aloud. 'Are you all right, Catherine?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes, I think I am. I'm glad they know what's happened. I always felt a little guilty because I think my Devin and some of the others only stayed for Faith's sake and mine. Maybe knowing we're happy and well will give them some peace." She sighed.

"Perhaps it's selfish of me, but I'm glad you decided to come here. Without you and Faith, Jacob and I could never be complete." Vincent pulled her close for a tender kiss.

Tired of being ignored by his parents, Jacob let out a loud yowl. His sister, though much smaller than her sibling, soon added a loud screech of her own to the mix. In seconds, the chamber was echoing with the happy cacophony of two very loud infants demanding attention.

Catherine laughed. "I think it's time we get these two to the dining hall before they have Father in here wondering what's amiss." As if on cue, the tunnel patriarch appeared in the doorway to their shared bathing chamber.

"Is everything all right? I heard thought I heard Faith and Jacob." Father observed. At the sight of their grandfather, the two infants instantly began to babble in delight. He couldn't resist dropping a kiss onto each of their little heads. "Isn't it about time for all of us to get to the celebration? You know how upset William gets if he has to delay dinner." He turned to address his grandchildren. "Don't worry, you two. You'll be getting plenty of attention soon enough. Vincent, we really should hurry. Our family is waiting."

Vincent grinned widely as he smiled softly down at the woman who was his life.

"I couldn't agree more, Father."

Much later, Vincent sat at his table looking down at his journal with its missing page. Catherine was asleep in their bed only a few feet away. The 'twins' as they were now dubbed by the tunnel folk were nearby as well, worn out from the endless affection and attention that had been lavished on them that evening. Jacob had been a veritable "live wire" more happy and animated than Vincent ever remembered him being. The effect of his mother and sister's influence was quite visible. Not to be outdone, Faith had been a little dynamo herself, captivating everyone she met. With a gentle smile, he closed the book and joined his beloved in bed.

From the doorway, Father took in the picture that they all made and he closed his eyes, sending up a prayer of thanks for granting such blessings in his life and granting him the family he'd never thought to have. From somewhere behind him, a very soft but familiar voice spoke from the shadows. It was Narcissa.

"You see, Father. It's as I told you. Sometimes all that is needed is a little faith and anything is possible." Father turned to speak to the old seer, but to his surprise he was alone in the tunnel. With a quiet chuckle, he silently conceded that there were indeed more things in heaven and earth that he'd ever dreamt of. something he was now grateful for. On that pleasant thought, he turned and headed to his chamber for a well deserved rest.


End file.
